


No Curse Can Touch Us

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [30]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Jon is a very supportive husband, Knitter!Martin, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, the sweater curse is a real thing look it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon is very supportive of Martin's knitting, but Martin draws the line at knitting him a sweater.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	No Curse Can Touch Us

Martin loved to knit. Knitting was a relaxing activity for him, and it always had been. It gave him something to do with his hands while watching TV or listening to music or just cuddling with Jon. He loved the quiet clicking of the needles, the feeling of soft wool under his fingers, the satisfaction that came from finishing a project. Jon had several scarves that Martin had made for him, as well as a few pairs of gloves and countless pairs of socks. One day, however, he asked Martin to make him a sweater. 

“No,” Martin said immediately. Jon blinked in surprise, tilting his head. 

“What?” he asked. 

“No,” Martin repeated. “No sweaters. I’ll make you anything you want except a sweater.” Jon pouted at him, giving Martin his best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

“Come on, please?” He begged. 

“No,” Martin said. “That won’t work on me, Jonathan.”

“Why can’t I have a sweater from my perfect, beautiful, talented husband?” Jon asked.

“Flattery won’t work either,” Martin said. “I won’t do it. There’s an old wive’s tale among knitters that if you knit your partner a sweater, you’ll break up right after you finish it.” Jon stared at Martin for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?” he said. “We— we’ve been through so much, we’ve seen so much, and we’ve not only come out the other end alive, but we still love each other after all that’s happened, and what, you think we’re gonna get divorced because of a  _ sweater _ ?”

“Hey, it’s a legitimate phenomenon!” Martin argued as Jon continued to howl with laughter. “There are so many stories about it happening! A knitter pours time and money and effort into a sweater, and then their partner doesn’t appreciate it, and then they end up breaking up!”

“Martin, you know I love and appreciate everything you do,” Jon said. “If you agree to knit me a sweater, I promise to buy you whatever yarn you need for it.”

“What,  _ all  _ of it?” Martin asked. 

“All of it,” Jon promised. “Please?” 

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Martin asked. “Yarn doesn’t come cheap, you know.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Jon insisted. 

“Alright, fine,” Martin relented. “If you stick to your promise and pay for all of my yarn, I’ll knit you a sweater.” Jon grinned and kissed Martin, draping himself over his husband’s lap. 

“Thank you!” he said. “You’re the best!”

“I know I am,” Martin replied, smiling too. 

That weekend, Jon picked out the cable patterns he wanted on the sweater. Martin took Jon’s measurements and calculated how much yarn he’d need, then he and Jon headed into town to Martin’s favorite yarn shop. Jon, who had never been to the shop before, stared in wonder at the assorted rainbow skeins, wandering around the shop and running his hands over all of the different yarns before settling on a soft, deep purple merino wool. 

“Are you sure that’s the one you want?” Martin asked. “Merino doesn’t come cheap, and remember, you’re buying.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Jon replied. Martin grabbed the skeins that he needed and went up to the counter, Jon following closely behind. For the next month, Jon watched, fascinated, as Martin worked on his sweater, barely able to contain his delight as he saw the patterns taking shape. 

“Alright, I’m done,” Martin announced as he cast off the final stitch, handing the finished sweater to his husband. Jon immediately pulled off the sweater he was wearing, which he’d stolen from Martin’s drawer that morning, replacing it with the new sweater and reveling in the warmth and the softness. “I’d better not hear any complaints about it,” Martin continued. “If I hear even the tiniest gripe, I’m pulling an Elias and divorcing you on the spot.” Jon practically tackled Martin, kissing him enthusiastically. 

“Complain?” He said. “Why the hell would I complain! Martin Blackwood, this is the most comfortable thing I’ve ever worn!”

“Wait, really?” Martin asked. 

“Yes, really! Jon replied. “It’s so soft— it’s like wearing a cartoon cloud, or— or the feeling of sitting by a fire on a cold night! It’s  _ perfect _ !” Martin couldn’t help but chuckle at his husband’s enthusiasm. 

“God, you’re such a dork,” He said fondly. 

“Maybe so, but I’m your dork,” Jon replied. 

“That you are,” Martin said. 


End file.
